Beaten up
by Lily272
Summary: Joey saves a guy from a gang. He is so beaten up that he doesn't recognise him. Only after they got a lot closer does Joey find out who the brunet guy is. 'Rewritten'


**Authors note: **I got inspired for this story a long time ago by a review from Rowan A.K.A Light Lawliet. I read it again the other day and did a little rewriting on it so here's the new and improved version. And please go easy about the spellings, English isn't my native language.

**Beaten up**

Joey was on his way home from work. He regretted to have dropped out of college since he hardly earned enough to pay for a tiny apartment and enough food for himself. At least he still had all his friends or at least sort of had them. He saw them every now and then but they were all sort of wrapped up in their own lives unable to talk about anything else then their new families. They're all in a happy relationship, mostly have kids and have plenty of work to feed said family and provide a nice home in a good part of town. Joey's the only single and unsuccessful one of the bunch. It really sucked, not that he hadn't had a boyfriend and all. He had one, but they split up a while ago. But it was probably the worst relationship in the history of mankind, at least it felt that way to Joey.

He walked around the corner and into the street where his apartment was. One of the worst in Domino and he hated it there but he couldn't afford anything better unless he found a second job that paid a little better. And at the moment it didn't look too good especially since he never finished his college education. He had started half a semester and then stopped, it was too hard to keep up and he had stupidly decided to give up and try without. A decision he had come to regret.

He looked up as he rounded said corner and saw a gang beat the crap out of someone and it looked like they even tried to rip his clothing of him. Joey jumped back behind the corner there were at least 20 of them, he had no chance against that many and so he imitated the sound of a police siren. He had learned that a few years back, it really could come in handy in this kind of area. Once he heard them run off he ran towards the guy that was luckily already trying to get back on his feet but still a bit wobbly. "Come, you need to get away from here before they realize that it was a trick." Joey said to the brunet man and helped him up and led him towards his place. He would be safe there for now and could leave once the gang was sure to have moved on or he could just use his phone to get picked up. His top, even though it was ripped, had clearly been expensive. The material was too nice to be a cheap thing.

Joey helped him up the stairs, 5 floors, the elevator was broken like always. Once they were inside Joey helped the guy to sit on the bed in his one room apartment and got his first aid kit out. The guy looked around a little and Joey felt sort of embarrassed, he still couldn't help but wonder why such a rich looking guy was in such a run down area. "You´re alright?" He asked in a gentle voice to make sure that his guest wouldn't feel afraid anymore, and after his nightmarish experience he might be in shock.

"I'm fine." Came the cold response followed by a grown as he tried to stand up and held his left ankle.

Joey had a look, the guy had been able to walk so Joey doubted that it was broken but he saw a bruise building around the ankle and another big one a bit higher up the calf. Joey got some cream that should cool it out of a drawer and rubbed it on the bruises. It should help the pain and make sure it doesn't swell too much. He also put a bandage around the others ankle. Joey looked at the others face, the guy had a black eye and a wound above the other eye, his lip was bleeding and swollen already and he had a big bump on the forehead. "You sure don't look fine, so stop being the tough guy and let me help ya, got it? Now get your top off." Joey said a bit forceful but with a calm voice.

"Why?" He asked in a calm but angry sounding voice while Joey walked to the small freezer, the only knew item in the room since Joey had just recently been able to save up for it, and got some ice out of it and wrapped it in a cloth.

"So I can check if there are any more bruises and if ya rips are okay and now stop japing and do as I say." He said and as soon as he had slowly gotten out of his shirt and obviously not without pain Joey gave him the ice and said "Here for your eye and whatever else in your face hurts right now."

"What doesn't hurt?" The guy mumbled and looked at Joey who noticed the deep blue color, a cold and icy blue but it also reminded him of the ocean.

Joey grinned a little and said, "See, I knew ya weren't fine." And he started to put some cream on his bruises on his chest and arms. He was covered in them but his ribs didn't seem to be broken, but Joey still hoped that he would see a doctor later, just to be sure. That guy really was lucky to have gotten away with so little. Joey started to disinfect his wound above the eye. And put a plaster on it. "Did I miss anything that needs treatment?" He asked after that and the guy just shook his head. Joey smiled at him friendly, even though he had sounded so cold before, he had an excuse so Joey just let it slip and tried to make him feel a little better. "What were you doing in such a shitty place anyway?" Joey asked, hoping to get the topic to something that would distract the brunet from his pain soon, but first he needed to find something to talk about.

"Why should I tell you?" The other asked and Joey tried to think of something else he could say assuming that it was a secret. But after a long and uncomfortable silence the other answered his question after all. Probably to end the awkward silence. "I was looking for a good location for something, but I guess a good location would be far away from here."

"Ain't that the truth." Joey said and thought about what else he could talk about before the silence would start to get uncomfortable again. He didn't want the brunet guy to leave too soon, afraid that the gang had returned and was looking for the rich man. They might not like to leave him alive and able to go to the police.

"What were you doing here?" The other asked Joey before he thought of something to ask.

"Jeez, let me think...I guess I just walked around rescuing people and break into places with them, pretending to help them...oh no wait, I live here." Joey said with amusement in his voice.

"Why? I mean only a moron would want to live here?" the brunet asked, looking around the room again, it was tidy and looked like it was cleaned regularly but it still had some odd smell to it and looked disgusting to him.

"It ain't so bad," Joey said still with a grin on his face, "ya got gangster that can save ya the trouble to go through with a suicide right in front of your door, a great smell in the building and oh don't forget ya get a ride around the city in a bus just to go to the next tiny grocery store because no one would dare to open a shop around here, and oh yes, the best part, the elevator is broken all the time, so ya get super exercise using the stairs. All in all it is cheap and I don't have the money for anything better, so please forgive me if it isn't up to your standards."

"The gang really might be an upside then, If I'd be living here I would rather die then stay. But you know if you want I could help you, offer you a better job so you can get a better place." The other now grinned a little smug. A smile that reminded Joey of someone but he disregarded it again. That one would never offer to help him, at least not without a gain for himself.

"What kind of place and what would I need to do to get it?" Joey asked, meaning if he needed some sort of special training for it first.

But the guy obviously had something different in mind as he said, "This." And immediately leaned over and kissed him.

For a second Joey's only thought was _'WOW this guy can kiss.'_ but instead of letting it go on he stopped the other and slapped his face. Not hard since the guy had just gotten a beating, and Joey was sure that his face already hurt enough from that, but hard enough to make his point, "I'd rather die here than sleeping my way through life." Joey watched in surprise as the others face changed from a smug smile to an amusement as he started to laugh out loudly. "What's so funny?" Joey asked slightly upset, he already could hear that rich idiot make fun of him for taking him serious with the kiss. Even the job over was most likely just a joke.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The guy mused at looked at Joey who looked even angrier after the others arrogant behaviour. "Stop glaring at me, you look no scarier then a little puppy that lost his favourite chew toy." After that he started to laugh again

"Ya know if ya only want to make fun of me, ya might as well leave and get yaself killed." Joey said upset. The puppy comment reminded him of another who used to call hum Mutt all the time. And he really didn't want to think of that person, no matter how much that guy was like him.

"Stop your pout, I didn't make fun of you, I only laughed because you're so much like the first guy I ever fell for." The guy said after his laughter had stopped and his face once again changed a little and now it was softer and more relaxed as he looked right into his eyes. "He was just as feisty as you are and just as cute."

"What happened between ya?" Joey asked.

"Why would you even care." The other asked.

"Don't know, I'm curious." Joey said nonchalantly.

The other looked into Joey's eyes and started to smile a tiny bit. Not as arrogant or smug as before, it was softer and reminded Joey a lot on the smile Seto sometimes had when he looked to Mokuba. "I never dared to hit on him." He said after a short silence. "He wasn't the guy that would be easy to get and I was a bit worried how it would look if I got rejected. Back then no one knew that I was gay and I didn't really want to change that for a guy that might just make fun of me. On top of that he started to flirt with a stupid bitch that was running after him. I assume their happily married by now but I don't know. I haven't seen him in ages."

Joey watched him and asked, "Did ya have other guys now? Ya know, just because ya said back then no one knew that you're gay, so it sounds like now some people do know."

"You really are curious aren't you?" The guy said.

"So what?" Joey asked "It there a problem with it? I mean ya don't have to answer."

"I know." He said and looked out of the window. "And I don't know why I said as much as I did seeing that I have no reason to tell you."

"Sure ya got a reason." Joey said "I saved ya sorry ass and ya stuck here for the moment, just to be save, so the least ya can do is being a nice and charming guest right?"

"I'm never nice and charming." The guy said and looked at Joey.

"Then why did ya tell me?" Joey asked.

"Like I said; I don't know." The man answered and was quiet for a moment and stared into Joey's amber eyes.

"Maybe because ya like me." Joey suggested "After all ya said I'm like that guy ya once loved."

"Maybe." The other said but it sounded more like he was joking again. "Maybe it's because I haven't laughed as hard as today for years. To be honest, I can't even remember the last time. I think I was still a child."

"About time then." Joey said "But who cares why ya answered as much as ya did. I much rather find out if ya answer the last one too?"

"You mean if I had any other guys so far?" The brunet asked and Joey nodded. Is was quiet for a moment but then he answered "Yes, I had a few boyfriends actually, but all of them started to cheat on me. I'm nut sure if it was because I didn't have enough time for them or if it was because they had too much time for themselves, seeing that they had no job and no other income then, how did you call that again, sleep their way through life." Joey noticed that he looked a bit sad as he said that, "The only guy I never dared to hit on, was the only one that probably wouldn't have been like that. I bet he would have at least dumped me before sleeping with the next guy."

"There are other like that." Joey said "I have a friend who is dating someone that is sort of rich. Definitely wealthy enough that he might worry someone might try that on him, but my friend wouldn't do that. He really loves that guy, he adores him and fusses over him like mad. The fact that he is incapable of talking about anything without finding a way to change the topic to his perfect, sexy, rich and charming soon to be husband within less than 2 minutes is really starting to get on my nerves." Joey said about Tristan and Duke and sort of upset that it just wasn't that way with him. His other friends where the same as Tristan and Duke, apart from the ones that were only in love with their work, then they only could talk about that. They only talked about their partner, kids or work and Joey didn't have anything to say about either one of those topics.

Joey saw the brunet look into his eyes again and had to admit that they looked more than just nice, even if one was swollen and black and the other had a band-aid just above it. Joey knew that if he looked this good while he was beaten up, he must look amazing when he wasn't down in the dumps.

"I bet you're the same with your boyfriend." The brunet said and looked curious.

"Ya sure, he's right over there." Joey said and pointed over to the freezer. "A little cold but always good for some food."

The brunet laughed again and Joey liked the sound this time, knowing that he wasn't about to make fun of him. It was nice chatting to this guy and Joey really hoped he would him again sometime, maybe he could have one friend that was a single too. "I see, but what about a real guy? Or are you more into girls like most guys are?"

"I'd say a bit of both but more guys than girls." Joey started to explain, "There are girls that I think are hot but I have never really loved a girl like that. I have a good friend that is a girl and another that is a bit like a sister and I have a real little sister."

"Dang and here I thought you were starting to talk about your oven and your fridge, but I can't see anything for the third person here." The brunet said with a chuckle obviously becoming more comfortable talking to the blond.

"Nope that are my Gramps and Granny, considering how old those are." Joey joked.

Again Joey heard that loud laughter from the brunet and even joined in a little. "But what about a real boyfriend then? I mean you're nice and all, you must have someone?"

"I wish." Joey said, "But I always fall for the wrong guys'. The first guy I fell for was hot and sexy and every girl was drooling over him, me too even though I wasn't a girl...obviously...on top of that he was rich, making the girls fall for him even more but unfortunately he was also a total asshole, no cut that hole part. Considering the amount of shit he talked all day he didn't need that hole anyway."

Again the brunet laughed and then said, "So did you get together with him?"

"Are ya kidding me? Apart from the fact that we are worlds apart and he never would even look at me that way, he was just too much of a jerk for my taste." Joey said a bit more serious again. "Well considering my taste, I would have gotten together with him if I had a slightest bit of a chance, which I hadn't."

"But you had a boyfriend at some point, didn't you?" The brunet asked now he was the one that was curious and Joey had to smile about it.

"Yeah I had one...well two if you consider the one night stand that I had wanted to be more." Joey said, this time him being the one that sounded and looked a bit sad while he sat next to the brunet on his old, small and uncomfortable bed. "He was the second guy I liked. I was still in college back then. I met him at a college party and really liked him. He kept making me compliments and I was stupid enough to believe his words. He was charming, good looking and so nice that evening. Unfortunately after one night of sex, and not even good sex, he wasn't so nice anymore. That day I decided to throw college, I had a really hard time keeping up with the stuff anyway and just wanted to start working. Mostly I wanted to get away from him and the talk about how easy I was to get that spread over the campus. Well you can see where that has led me to."

"And the other?" The brunet man asked, as Joey looked to the floor, lost in the painful memory he had just described.

Joey gave a sigh and went over to the fridge and asked, "Want to drink something? Beer or so?"

"I don't drink this early in the day and usually not during the week, unless there is a reason." Joey liked that in the other and smiled as he got two cans of coke out. "Don't let me stop you." The other said as he noticed that Joey too had opted for coke.

"No, I'm the same. I just wanted to offer. As for your question, the other guy left me after some of my friends had beaten the crap out of him and I had refused to stop seeing my friends." Joey said.

"They did what?" The other said sounding outraged.

"They were just worried, seeing that I was in the hospital for the third time that month because my so called boyfriend had beaten me up. He had a bad temper when he was drunk and he was alcoholic. Not a nice combination I can tell ya. I mean I can defend myself pretty well, but sometimes he just attacked our of nowhere and had a knife or something. I still tended to forgive him because I liked him and didn't really want to be alone again, even though he was an ass. Like I said, I got a really bad taste." Joey said nonchalantly. "I was upset at first, because I was all alone again but by now I'm glad that he is gone. He was just bad news anyway and I'm glad my friends helped me. Even though I don't think that beating the crap out of someone is ever the right way. But then again, seeing that I used to be in a gang in my teens I'm probably not the right person to talk about that." Joey forced himself to smile and was glad to see a smile on the other mans face as well. It was a sad and painful memory again, but while looking into the azure blue eyes of the other it wasn't as bad as usually. He actually felt still happy and hopeful that he might find a new friend.

"You know, you deserve someone better." The brunet said in a whispered voice.

"You too." Joey said. He did start to like the guy and thought that he deserved to have someone that didn't just want his money. After looking into the blue eyes for some time the other leaned closer and kissed him once again. Again Joey let him for a moment and enjoyed his kissing expertise but then Joey stopped him saying, "I told ya already that ya can't get me with some job offer or money."

"Can I get you by simply telling you that I like you? And that I would love to get to know you better? Because that would actually be the truth." The brunet said in the same whispered voice as before and Joey was glad to hear those words.

"Maybe, but I would want to get to know you first." Joey said, remembering his bad experience with his first guy.

"Can I at least kiss you? Because you're a really good kisser." Joey grinned a little since it was just what he had thought about the other.

"Well, since I have to say that you are pretty good yourself, why not." Joey said with a slight blush.

A little while later both were lying on Joey's tiny, old and uncomfortable bed and were still kissing each other. Neither one had been drinking very much of their coke since both were too busy kissing the other breathless. Joey didn't know if the brunet intended to take it further as he started to let his hands wander over his upper body or not but he wasn't really able to stop him. It felt so good after the long time of being alone. The brunet's lips clearly weren't the only part of him with some serious talent. Soon those strong hands moved under Joey's shirt and started to move it up. "Wait, I only said kissing was okay." Joey said in a whispered voice that betrayed his longing for this brunet, hot guy.

"I am just kissing." The other said seductively and started to kiss the freshly exposed skin while moving Joey's shirt further up until he could reach his nipples and kiss and gently bit one of them while he let one hand play with the other. Joey moaned and enjoyed the feeling of the others hands more than he was willing to admit just yet.

"I wouldn't call that kissing." Joey mumbled, angry at himself that his voice was full of lust and not nearly as angry as he wanted it to be. It actually sounded more seductive than angry.

"Then why aren't you stopping me?" His brunet lover asked. Joey moaned, again trying to force the word stop through his lips but unable to actually say it out loud. Instead he let the other pull his shirt off of him and then looked into his azure blue eyes. The brunet stopped for a moment and then kissed him gently before he whispered, "I meant what I said, I don't just want a one night stand. I want you to be my boyfriend."

"You don't even know me." Joey whispered.

"I know that you're the first guy in a long time that doesn't just see my money." The brunet whispered seductively before pressing his own erection against Joey's, pleased with the moan this coaxed from the blonds lips.

Joey couldn't help himself, he really was hot for this brunet guy that he had more or less picked off the street. He started to let his hands wander over the others already undressed upper body. It didn't take long until both men were naked and Joey could enjoy one of the best moments of his life so far. He was still a little worried that this was just a game for the much richer and sexy brunet that was with him. Still he let him go as far as he wanted and that meant all the way. Joey enjoyed it too much to stop him and ended up in the others arms. Still worried, till he heard the other whisper, "I really do like you, and really want to be with you and get to know you better."

Joey looked at him for a moment and had to chuckle at the thought, that so far he didn't even know the others name and yet he had just had sex with him. Joey was just about to ask the other for his name and tell him his own as his phone rang. He looked at the display to see if it was important and even though he doubted it since it was Tristan's name on the display, he still picked up and said, "Hey mate, what's up?"

"Did you see that on the news?" Came the worried voice of his friend.

"No, why? What happened?" Joey asked with a smile forming on his face as the brunet started to play with his hair.

"Kaiba is dead!" Tristan said, still sounding sort of worried.

Joey sat up in bed in shock. Even though he had just found someone else, once upon a time he had a huge crush on the cold hearted CEO and still didn't wish him to be hurt, never mind dead. "How and since when?" Joey barely could stop himself from crying.

Tristan said, "Don't get your tissues out, he might not be dead yet. So far they only confirmed that he is missing and that some of his stuff was found with a gang that has a very bad reputation and considering that reputation he might be dead. They had found his white coat with them. It had a sender in it and since he wasn't answering his phone and was late for a meeting they had tried to find him and only found some stuff with this gang. His phone was in a bin, they probably worried about that leading someone to them."

Joey had started to stare at the brunet blue eyed guy that was still lying in his bed with wide eyes. The words 'some of his stuff was found with a gang' repeating themselves in his head. "Hold on pal, KAIBA is missing after probably having gotten robbed by a GANG, and he might be dead?" He asked just to make absolutely sure that he had gotten that right and still stared at the brunet next to him.

Joey watched the brunet smirk and sit up before he whispered into Joey's ear, "No worries 'Kaiba' is fine, more than just fine actually." And the brunet started to kiss and nibble on the skin of Joey's neck a little.

Again Joey stared while Tristan once more told him what he knew and how this gang had killed people they had robbed before and that now everyone was searching like crazy and that poor Mokuba was worried sick. "Kaiba?" Joey said, making it more into a question and heard a "Yeah, I know you used to really like the guy, so I thought I let you know," coming from one side where he still held his phone and a "You know you could call me Seto, since you're my boyfriend," in a whispered tone from his brunet boyfriend.

"Holy shit," Joey mumbled, too shocked to get his voice out loud and clear.

"You're alright, pal?" Came Tristan's worried response over the phone.

"What's wrong baby?" Came Kaiba's surprised response, still in a whisper from his other side.

"Holy shit." Joey once more said. Still unable to articulate his shocked thoughts about just having had sex with Kaiba and not even knowing that it was the moneybags that had called him numerous times a mutt or worse and Kaiba now was still nibbling on his neck, unknowing that it was the mutt he had just laid.

"You want me to come over, Joey?" Tristan asked getting even more worried now. He had expected Joey to be a bit shocked and maybe upset but not so bad that he only mumbled the two words twice in a row.

"Baby, what is the problem?" Seto asked once more, finding Joey's shock about his identity both amusing but also a bit unnerving.

"Holy shit." Joey said again, unable to get over the situation and the fact that both of the others said something that didn't really relate to what the other said, did not help right now to get his mind in order. Or rather to how the other said it. Seto sounded nearly amused by his surprise and maybe a bit insecure as well and the Tristan sounded worried sick.

"Okay that's it, I'm coming over." Joey head Tristan say, shaking him out of his shock. He needed to react to this.

"Wait, stop. No, there is something else...holy shit." Joey said his voice turning into a mumble at the end, "Okay, listen...holy freaking shit...you still got the number of his brother, don't you? Or Duke can find out, right?"

"Sure, why? You want to know some more details? I doubt he'll have more, like I said they're still searching for him and until..." But he didn't get to finish that.

"No stop and listen Tristan, I don't need details." Joey said forcing his voice to stay as steady as possible while his mind screamed _'holy shit'_ over and over again. "Phone the kiddo and tell him that Seto, I mean Kaiba, I mean moneybags, I mean oh whatever…he is here and he is fine, well he got beaten up and I doubt that even Mokuba will be able to recognize his beaten up face but he is fine, I mean he can walk and talk and...holy shit...just tell him." Joey finished and ended the call abruptly, he had already gotten close to accidentally blur out what else Kaiba had been able to do and didn't want to risk blurring it out after all.

Now it was Seto's turn to stare as the words sank in... Tristan, Duke, kiddo and most of all moneybags. "Holy shit" Seto mumbled this time.

"Wow, we agree on something." Joey couldn't help but say with some amusement back in his voice now that his first shock slowly faded and he waited for Seto to wrap his mind around what just had happened and more importantly with whom it had happened with.

Seto stared at Joey for a moment. Could it really bee that this guy was Joey? The eyes and hair were the same but he was older…well natuarly, and he needed to shave urgently and considering that Joey hadn't even needed to do that at all back in the day, he did look a lot different and Seto hadn't seen him and not even considered the possibility that this was Joey. It was so unlikely to him that Joey could be this civil with him. Once Seto had gotten over the first moment of surprise, he remembered something his new lover had said before they had even started to kiss. Joey had said that the first guy he had fallen for was hot, sexy and every girl was drooling over him, that didn't leave that wide a range in their old high school life. Joey also had said that he was rich as well, leaving only two, him and Duke. But he also had said that he was a jerk and apart from the meeting between Duke and Joey, where Joey had ended up in a dogs costume, they had gotten along just fine. And that meant that the only one left was him. "You loved me. Back in high school, didn't you? You were talking about me earlier." He said, hoping to get a confirmation.

Joey blushed and looked away. He didn't really want to admit to this now but at least he could pretend that he had gotten over him a long time ago. "What if?" Joey asked to get around actually admitting it.

Seto was just about to tell him that he had meant him too as he had talked about that feisty guy, the only one who actually had seen him for who he was instead of some rich guy, when Joey's phone rang again.

"Leave it." Seto said, unwilling to let himself get interrupted.

Joey still looked at the display and didn't know the number it showed. He assumed that it had to do with Mokuba being worried for his brother and now that he knew where he was, he was most likely phoning right after Tristan had explained where Seto was. He didn't want to just ignore the kid's call. Even if he wasn't a kid anymore, at least not really. "Hey." Joey said in a quiet voice.

"Hi, this is Mokuba Kaiba. Is Seto Kaiba there?" Joey heard the worried voice of the younger Kaiba.

"Sure kiddo, one sec." Joey said and held his phone to Seto with the words, "Your brother, and he is worried."

Seto took the phone, upset at the interruption and said, "I'm sorry to have worried you Mokuba but I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by and that you were already looking for me or that this gang was that bad. Did you get my stuff back?"

"Yes, are you okay? Tristan said you would be with Joey and gave me his number and he said that Joey said you were beaten up really bad. I'm on my way to pick you up, do you need a doctor or something?" Mokuba asked still worried.

"NO. I'm fine really, I feel great and I'm busy, so don't bother coming. I am capable of getting home on my own." Seto said.

"Are you sure? I mean, what the hell are you doing at Joey's that is so important?" Mokuba asked.

Joey only had gotten Seto's part of the conversation and was slightly surprised at the smug smile that now formed on Seto's face right before he said, "That is easily answered my little brother. I'm busy kissing my future husband breathless." Joey stared at Seto as he ended the call without waiting for another response and then kissed him again. And once Joey was getting a little breathless under Seto's unbelievably talented lips, Seto whispered into his ears, "I meant you too, earlier as we were talking, when I talked about the guy I loved and never dared to make a move on. And guess what, I still love you." And with that said he went back to kissing his new boyfriend and was sure to do everything to make true on his word and ensure him to become Joey's future husband.

And Seto was just about to get to the good part again as someone knocked on the door. "It's me Joey, I'm coming in."

That was Tristan's voice and Joey was shocked once more as he screamed, "NO WAIT, just a sec Tristan, please I beg of you, wait."

"Just leave him there or send him home." Seto whispered into Joey's ear.

"I can't, I have a talent for forgetting my keys and left spares with him, he can come in anytime. Get your freaking pants on." Joey urged him in a whisper, while gabbing his own pants and shirt and rushing into his clothings not even bothering with his underpants just to save time. Once he was dressed he looked at Seto to see if he was ready and then said louder again, "Come in."

Tristan came in and looked around seeing the brunet beaten up Kaiba on the bed. "Man, he really looks bad." Tristan said with a lot of humour in his voice. Seeing that Kaiba didn't seem to be in any dangerous condition, he found the whole thing rather amusing. "But why did I have to wait, and why is he still here, I thought Mokuba would have picked him up by now?"

"I don't need my brother to pick me up from anywhere." Seto said sounding really pissed as he stood up and walked over to Joey with a slight limp due to the pain in his ankle. Once he was standing right next to Joey he put both arms around the blond and whispered, "How about you get your keys back from him and leave spares with me and he won't be able to interrupt again?"

Joey shivered slightly at the sound of Seto whispering seductively into his ear. "What is going on?" Tristan asked assuming that Joey must shiver because of fear or something along those lines, caused by Kaiba threatening him. "What are ya doing to my pal? I swear you regret it if you do anything to him."

"Tristan." Joey said his voice slightly shaking. "Please don't get me wrong, but could I have that key back for now. I mean the one for this place that I gave you?" Tristan looked in surprise but seeing that it was Joey's apartment, he handed the key over. "Thanks." Joey said and handed the key wordlessly on to Seto.

"Thanks, my love." Seto said with a smug grin and gave Joey a kiss before grinning to Tristan and asking him, "I hope you had a good reason to interrupt us."

Joey blushed, "Seto, shut it." He mumbled.

"Holy shit." Was heard once again in the small apartment, this time coming from Tristan who blushed even brighter than Joey. "I guess I better...holy shit...well I see ya...holy shit...bye!" Tristan forced out and left the building as fast as he could.

"Did you have to shock him?" Joey asked his new boyfriend.

"Sure, that way I got rid of him." Seto said before once again kissing Joey and trying to get the mood back to where it was before. But instead Joey talked him into going home, since Mokuba was worried about Seto. And it wasn't like Joey wouldn't go with him, to try Seto's king since bed rather than his little one.


End file.
